20 Years
by sailormoon9993
Summary: It's been 20 years since Marjorine has seen Kenny...


Marjorine wakes up in her flat in New York City, gracing the new day. She climbs out of her bed sleepily and drags herself to her dresser and fixes her long blonde hair into her signature low ponytails.

"I can't believe in March 16th already. Five years without someone by your side." Marjorine said to herself.

Marjorine had been single for the last five years as she gave up on dating after several of her relationships had failed. She pulled on a yellow summer dress and a pair of sandals and headed out the door straight into the hustle and bustle of Manhattan.

She stopped by her favorite coffee shop and grabbed a mocha and Cinnamon roll and grabs a table. _At least today a Saturday. No work until Monday. _Marjorine thought as she bit into the roll.

Marjorine finished her breakfast and heads to the newspaper stand to what is happening in the world today. She arrives at the stand to see many _Dreamy Men _magazine hanging a clips to a wire. On the cover was a blond blue eyed model who was topless and smirking in his photo. Below his picture reads _Kenny McCormick tells us his secrets to his sexy look!_

_Kenny McCormick. _Marjorine hadn't heard that name in 20 years. She last saw him at graduation for South Park High but then they both went their separate ways as Marjorine studied to work in the animation business. Her mind suddenly snapped back into her memories.

_Flashback_

_"Marjorine...I want to be with you. I love you." Kenny told the teen while they were hiding behind the giant oak tree in the commons after school._

_"Kenny...we can't be together. I'm dating Eric and I'm very much in love him and you know that."_

_"Just let me take you out on one date. That's all."_

_"No, I can't Kenny. Then I would be cheating on Eric."_

_"One date is all I'm asking. He would never have to know."_

_"I just can't Kenny."_

_"Just one date."_

_"NO Kenny! My answer is NO!" Marjorine yelled as she ran away from him and towards Eric's house. Kenny just stood there, staring at her as she ran away with tears in his eyes._

_End Flashback_

"I could have I been so stupid." Marjorine mumbled under her breath. She thought she loved Eric Cartman, until she found out he was cheating on her with her best friend, Wendy.

She paid for the copy of the magazine and flipped through it, seeing how amazing Kenny looked now. It said in the magazine he was 6 feet and muscular yet lean. _He's so handsome and successful now. If only I went out on that one date. Now, it's too. 20 years too late. _Marjorine thought sadly to herself and began walking up the street.

How been so stupid all those years ago? Eric never loved her the way she loved him. Why couldn't she have gone out on the one date? Maybe he was the she was supposed to be with forever. But now, she'll never get to know that as he was now a very popular model, and girls probably hounded him wherever he went, so she would never get a chance to even say hi to him.

While Marjorine was musing, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and crashed into someone, causing them both to fall on their butts.

"Why don't you watch where you're walking?" the voice of a man yelled.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident!" she said as she looked to see whom she had crashed into to.

She couldn't believe it. She had crashed into Kenny, the model. She thought things like this only happened in the movies and stories, but here he was right before his eyes.

"Kenny? Is that you?"

_I bumped into yet another fan. If I just be nice, maybe this will go by quickly. _Kenny thought to himself. "Yes, that's me." she said with a smile. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Marjorine."

Kenny opened his eyes wide as if he had just witnessed a murder. This was Marjorine from South Park High? She looked really good for someone in their late 30's. So did he, but he was a model. "Marjorine Hewitt?" he finally spoke.

"That's me. It's been 20 years hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has. Wanna get something? My treat." Kenny said as he pointed to the diner that they were in front of.

Marjorine nodded her head yes and they both went inside and grabbed a table and began talking about their lives. Apparently, Kenny has had many girlfriends and a few boyfriends over the years, but they never worked out. Secretly, he still wanted to be with Marjorine.

"Life has been so lonely." Marjorine said with a sigh.

Suddenly, an idea hit Kenny. "Marjorine, if you're not busy today, could I take you out on a date?"

Marjorine accepted the offer almost instantly. "I'd love too! When?"

"How about right now and the rest of the day sound to you?" Kenny said with a grin.

"It's sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p><em>That's the end. Sorry if it seems cheesy. I'll write a better Bunny story later.<em>

_Please review~_


End file.
